btofandomcom-20200214-history
Arena
The Arena is where you form a team using your employees to fight other tycoons' teams. Elite Battle You can only fight tycoons on your server. First, you have to make a team out of 12 of your employees. There are 3 groups in a team. You may distribute your 12 employees in whatever way you want, but most people have most of their employees in two groups and either have 1 or no employees in the last group. Next, you challenge to join the Qualification round.You may challenge other teams as long as: *You have at least 10 Vitality (1 is gained every 15 minutes or a Gatorade replenishes 100; cap is 500). *You haven't challenged your opponent 4 times within the last 24 hours. *They are higher ranked than you but not differing by more than 20 (unless you are in the top 20 in which case you can challenge anybody in the top 20). *Your opponent has enough Vitality (unless you pay 1 Gold to force a challenge). If you defeat them or successfully defend, you lose 3 Vitality points and gain rating points, increasing your rank. You will gain less rating points for repeated challenges within 24 hours. If you lose, you lose 10 Vitality points and lose rating points. You will lose less rating points for repeated challenges within 24 hours. At the end of the Qualification round, the top 32 go into a tournament-style fight until there is a champion. After the Qualification round ends, you must wait until Saturday to challenge again. The top 50 get Elite Coupons, which can be traded in for various items. The Execution of the employees determines the attack power in a team. Management determines the defense power. Confidence is the health. If there is no employee or if the employees have 0 confidence, Confidence becomes 1. When two groups face off and one group has 1 Confidence, the other team automatically wins that round. In case of a tie, the system randomly decides who wins. Mastery and Acumen are bonuses that can help your group in battle. Mastery increases the damage by 1.5 times when it activates. Acumen decreases the damage received when it activates. This can reduce damage to 0. Acumen is more effective than Mastery. This means that if one team launches Mastery and the other launches Acumen, the damage will be less than if neither team had launched the bonuses. Mastery and Acumen can be increased by attire items or having special employees. Double Hit, Reflection, Assimilation and Attenuation are rare bonuses. Double Hit allows you attack twice in a row. Reflection reflects 2% of the damage back. Assimilation turns 2% of the damage into Confidence, absorbing part of the attack. Attenuation decreases the Execution and Management of the opponent's group for one turn. Sometimes, you may get a reward for a successful match (offense or defense) including Bricks, Green Juice and Superfish Soup. Stronghold Battle The two main things about the Stronghold Battle are the strategy board and the strongholds. The strategy board can be built with 1 million TCN in 15 days or 50 bricks in 1 second. The level of the strategy board affects how many employees your team can have as well as the maximum your Confidence Tank can hold for replenishing your team. It also slightly increases store revenue and employee attribute bonus for the employees on the team whose attributes have not hit the max limit. Confidence is not automatically replenished unlike Elite Battle. You must use a Confidence Vial to fill your Confidence Tank so you can replenish your team's confidence. Your objective is to capture a stronghold and to continue to capture until you capture the top stronghold. Otherwise, this is similar to Elite Battle. Prizes for winning are a number SUP and bricks per hour until you lose the stronghold. The strongholds are inter-server, meaning that you can fight tycoons from other servers. They are grouped in tens (S1-S10, S11-S20, etc.). So, somebody from S47 can fight somebody from S45 but cannot fight someone from S56. This may not be available to servers starting a new group of ten at first. Union Elite Battle This is similar to Elite Battle except that you can fight people from different servers. These servers are also grouped in tens. You only get to use 10 employees and they must be Blue or above. Sometimes, you may get a reward for a successful match (offense or defense). At the end of the Qualification Round, the top ??? get Honor Coupons, which can be traded in for various items.